The Warner's are Bruised
by Happy Happy Punk
Summary: What happens when Yakko finaly turns eighteen and heads to college? Will he be able to leave his sibs behind? oneshot, songfic


Hellos, peoples! This is my first A! fic, obviously, and it's a bit OOC and angsty, but my one will next be better, promise! I just couldn't help it after I heard Bruised by Jack's Mannequin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song Bruised, Jack's Mannequin does. And I don't own Animaniacs, either, but I plan to someday become a bazillionaire and buy Warner Bros. Studios so I can call it for renew. But don't hold your breath.

**The Warner's are Bruised**

**By WarnerLove**

**(Be sure to listen to Bruised (remix) by Jack's Mannequin while you read it)**

Everyone knows Yakko is famous for his quick wit. No matter what the situation, no matter how much danger he or his sibs are in, he always has something to say. Always.

Always, that is, except now.

_I've got my things, I'm good to go  
You met me at the terminal  
Just one more plane ride and it's done_

The Warner siblings stood still, not sure how to say what needed to be said. The word was so strange, so unfamiliar. Just too depressing for the three light-hearted kids.

They had never said "goodbye" to each other before.

_We stood like statues at the gate  
Vacation's come and gone too late  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away_

"So, um…" Wakko ventured, not used to Yakko and Dot being so silent. "We'll see you on weekends, r-right?"

Yakko watched his younger brother fiddle with his blue sweater, twisting it around his finger nervously. He was trying so hard to keep his tone casual, but Yakko could see the fear in his eyes. Poor guy was almost begging.

"Yeah, sib," he replied, patting his head under the goofy red hat he always wore. Yakko had given it to him on his first birthday; he had barely taken it off since. The thing was almost pink, it was so worn. Wakko was thirteen now, so it was really no wonder.

"And you'll come home during the summer too, of course…?" Dot said, trying to make it sound like a statement and failing miserably.

Dot had just turned twelve and was slightly less obsessive over her own cuteness.

She was twice as passionate over how beautiful she was.

At first she had said 'hot', but Yakko had pitched such a huge fit, she had changed it. She had remarked that beautiful sounded more elegant, anyway, before stomping to her room, only to come out five minutes later to demand her brothers take her shopping for beautiful, elegant clothes.

Both of his sibs had grown so much. Unfortunately, so had he.

Yakko was eighteen.

Which meant it was time for college. Far, far away from his brother and sister, from the water tower, from his perfect paradise.

God, he was going to miss them.

_And we spent four days on an  
Island at your family's old hotel  
Sometimes perfection can be  
It can be perfect hell, perfect..._

Yakko glanced around the airport, searching for a clock. He sighed as he saw the time.

"Two hours before my flight leaves, better hurry if I want to make it there in time, with security as tight as it is these days," he joked. Nobody's mood lightened, the occasion was just too sad. Yakko sighed again; it was probably true, anyway. He dreaded the thought of going through security, but glad he hadn't taken Wakko up on his offer to use the gag bag. He would've been waiting for days.

He enveloped his young sibs in a bear hug, practically crushing them. When he finally let go, they gasped for air, but didn't seem to mind.

"Bye, Yakko," Wakko said.

"Yeah. See ya, Sir Yaksalot," Dot said, but her voice contained no mirth at the joke.

Yakko took one last long look at them. Wakko's ears and tail dropped, his tongue for once not hanging out the side of his mouth. Dot looked like she could burst into tears at any second, but tried to hold them back.

"Goodbye, sibs," he told them before starting his walk to the airplane.

Once he was out of sight, Dot started to sob, clinging to Wakko. Wakko held her tightly, knowing he would start crying any second, too.

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised_

Yakko leaned back in his chair, watching clouds fly past his window. He already wanted to go home. What's so great about college, anyway? It's not like he'd ever need a job, their contact was rock solid.

But he had always loved to learn, and college seemed to be the only place left that had something to teach him.

But leaving his sibs all by themselves, even though they were just 13 and 12….

It hurt.

_And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised_

Dot was still crying, unable to move from the last place she had seen her eldest brother. Wakko bent down, placing her on his back. Hey, years of swinging that huge mallet around finally paid off.

He carried her out of the airport, calling a cab and climbing in. She calmed down a bit, her sobs turning to sniffles. Wakko held back the tears in his own eyes.

_I lace my Chucks, I walk the aisle  
I take my pills, the babies cry_

Yakko reached for his carry-on bag up on one of the shelves, bringing it down and setting it on his lap. He hesitantly unzipped it.

Inside, on the very top, was a picture of both his sibs. Dot was hugging Wakko's neck joyfully, while Wakko looked happy, not to mention extremely relieved. It had been taken when they were five and six.

The day had been a memorable one. Wakko had gotten hungry during the night.

_And of course, _Yakko thought, _a hungry Wakko is a disaster on the horizon._

And disaster there was. Wakko had woken up, still half asleep, and ate the first thing he got his gloves on.

Dot's autographed poster of Mel Gibson.

Dot had caught him in the act, kicking and screaming at him until Yakko had finally stopped her. She had been mad at Wakko for days, and Wakko had been miserable.

On the fourth day, though, Wakko had been missing since morning. He had skipped breakfast and lunch, which meant something big was up, and Yakko had started to worry. Even Dot had looked a little concerned.

Wakko eventually returned around supper time, and-ignoring Yakko's whirlwind of questions-walked over to Dot, holding out a yellow flower scrunchie.

Dot's eyes had lit up, and she had hugged him joyfully. Yakko had grabbed the camera at the speed of light, capturing the Kodak moment.

Later, when Yakko had asked why Dot had so easily forgiven her brother, she had replied that the scrunchie had been the perfect accessory for her cute outfit.

Yakko knew it was because she had worried about Wakko all day, just like he had.

And despite the fact that it was more cute than beautiful, she still wore it.

_All I hear is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio  
Now every word of every song  
I ever heard that made me wanna stay  
Is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio_

How could he leave them? He really wanted to stay. He could buy college textbooks or something if he wanted to learn. His siblings needed him, right?

Right.

An idea struck him, and Yakko raced for the pilot's cockpit.

_And I  
and I am, finally waking up_

The cab stopped in front of the water tower. Wakko stepped out, followed closely by Dot, and paid the driver. They climbed up the ladder, opening the gigantic door. Neither of them said a word.

Their home seemed so quiet without Yakko's constant yakking.

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
Don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised, yeah_

Dot flopped down on the couch, whispering to herself. Wakko caught what she was saying as he sank down beside her.

"He'll be back on weekends, he'll be back on weekends…"

But Wakko knew better. Yakko would love college. He'd probably get friends, a part-time job, his own house…

He might even fall in love.

And where would he and Dot fit in then? He'd be much too busy for his younger sibs.

But Wakko would hope, anyway.

_So read your books, but stay out late  
Some nights, some nights, and don't think  
That you can't stop by the bar  
You haven't shown your face here since the bad news  
Well I'm here till close, with fingers crossed  
Each night cause your place isn't far_

Wakko and Dot sat for awhile, absently flipping through the channels on their TV. Not one word was passed between them, and Wakko let silent tears run down his face. He knew he needed to be strong for Dot.

But he really, really needed Yakko, too.

_And hours pass, and hours pass, yeah, yeah..._

Dot watched her brother out of the corner of her eye. He looked as lost and miserable as she did.

Hesitantly she scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and resting her head on him. Wakko copied her, draping an arm across her and letting his chin lay on top of her head.

Eventually sleep overtook them both.

_Yeah, yeah, she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised, bruised, bruised_

Yakko threw open the door, running as fast as he could. Finally finding them, he skidded to a stop.

He pulled out his camera, amazed by such a bittersweet sight. He could see the tear stains on their sleeping faces, breaking his heart, but he couldn't help but smile, knowing how much his sibs loved him.

That clinched it. There was no way he was leaving them now.

Yakko untangled the two, sitting between them, He draped his arms across their shoulders, letting out a content sigh as their heads landed on the crooks of his neck.

He was happy, relieved, joyful…could college ever give him such satisfaction?

No, probably not.

Yakko drifted off to dream world with Wakko and Dot.

**Epilogue**

Upon waking up to discover their sleeping brother, Dot had shrieked joyfully in his ear while Wakko gave him a bone crushing hug.

Hey, what could he say? Love hurts.

After many, many promises of never leaving them again, the Warner brothers and sister finally headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

It wasn't until they had finished that a thought suddenly struck Wakko.

"Hey Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get home so quick? You're flight was supposed to last eight hours, right? So it should have taken you at least sixteen hours to get back home."

The kid might not show it much, but he was a real Einstein when he wanted to be.

Yakko had opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly-

"WHAT THE HELL IS AN _AIRPLANE _DOING ON MY LOT?!" they heard Plotz yell from outside the tower.

"You know," Yakko said as Wakko and Dot stared at him in shock, "it really is amazing how much a few books on piloting can teach you…"

**THE END**

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
